blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratfolk (5e Race)
Ratfolk "One who flees lives another day, one who speaks kindly receives more pay, and for those who swindle the best, fortune does not look far away." ''-Ode of the Whiskers & Claws Ratfolk Merchantry Guild '' Physical Description Ratfolk are very small humanoids, with the absolute tallest of their race being just about 4 feet tall, and the heaviest about 80 or 90 pounds. They have either sleek or rough fur, which can be white, black, grey, or, rarely, green. Their eyes can be brown, red, white, or black. They have a long tail, about half of the height of their body, and small claws, with large teeth. They also have a long tail, about 1-2 feet long. History Ratfolk have always been a neutral nation, preferring to dabble in commercial affairs compared to militaristic ones. They originated in the depths of the Underdark, a race that would seem to go extinct, for while other races had aggression, brute force, and magic, the ratfolk only had cunning and the ability to flee. However, despite the odds, their excellent fleeing abilities allowed them to survive in the brutal Underdark, until one day, they eventually escaped to the surface. On the surface, the ratfolk did not believe they would be able to fight with the surface-dwellers. So, instead they became merchants, tradesmen, and artisans, giving what other races needed, provided they had the right price. Society Ratfolk society is similar to what one would expect in a more honorable thieves' guild; Pickpocket from those who have more than they need, never steal from another from the group, and never travel without an accomplice. These three unwritten rules have allowed most ratfolk societies to prosper as places of prosperity, at least for those who live there. The leader of a ratfolk society is called the Highwhisker, and they oversee similarly to a king, though the ruler is decided every three years by a contest to see who the best thief in the land is. Relationships Ratfolk are typically not seen as the most trustworthy by most races, due to their reputation of pickpocketing even those that they invite into their home, however their ability to procure the most expensive items and reagents in the land makes them a necessity for most trade nations to trust. Ratfolk Personality You can use the Ratfolk Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a ratfolk character or to inspire how your character might act. Ratfolk Quirks Ratfolk Names Ratfolk names typically are more simple than most races, just consisting of rat-like noises or sounds. They take on a last name based on the group that they are currently aligned with, which may be a party of adventurers, band of thieves, or even just a town they live in. Male: Twitch, Tiq, Zez, Skat, Rirzet Female: Vech, Frukehm, Jumu, Kuni, Tetich Group: '''York, Alexandria, Wound, Sight, Scars Ratfolk Traits Merchants by trade, cowards by mind, and agile by nature, ratfolk are common for being the swindlers and party faces of most groups. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Dexterity score increases by 2. ''Age.'' Ratfolk mature at a much faster pace than humans, but die earlier. They are considered mature at age 9, and can live to be 60 years old. ''Alignment.'' Ratfolk typically don't take sides in conflicts, preferring to be merchants for both. They are typically Neutral. ''Size.'' Ratfolk are between 3-4 feet tall, and weigh up to 80 lbs. Your size is Small. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 25 feet. You can drop to all fours to increase your movement speed to 35 ft., but it takes half of your movement to stand back up. ''Bite. You have large fangs, which are natural weapons you are proficient with. They deal 1d4 piercing damage, and have the finesse property. ''Fleeing Bite. ''If you take the Disengage action on your turn, you can make a Bite attack as a bonus action. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Keen Smell. ''You have advantage on Perception checks that rely on smell. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Undercommon, and a language of your choice. Ratfolk Subraces Packlings Packlings are a variety of ratfolk that excel in killing creatures by fighting together, relying on help from others compared to helping themselves. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Pack Tactics. ''You have advantage on attack rolls against a creature if at least one of your allies is within 5 ft. of the creature, and the ally isn't incapacitated. '''Direlings Direlings are ratfolk that are similar to dire beasts, with bone-like spikes all along their flesh, and being a bit bigger than most other ratfolk. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Powerful Build. For the sake of carrying capacity, you count as one size larger. ''Rough Jaw. ''After landing a successful bite attack on a creature, you may use your bonus action to make a shove attack on it.Category:Races